The Cullens read Twilight after Breaking Dawn
by VulcanQueen
Summary: The cullens get a mystery package delivered to them and everyone reads them first is twilight. This is set after Breaking Dawn so bella and renesme are there.
1. Chapter 1: Preface

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight it belongs to stephenie meyer**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 1: Preface<span>_

All the cullens were doing there own thing when suddenly the doorbell rang

Alice: "I'll get it"

She opens the door to find a package on the door step and no one in sight

Renesme: "What is it auntie Alice" She came skipping over from the Tv

Alice: "Its a package" She looked confused

Bella: "What's in it"

Alice Opened it and said "Their are four books"

Jasper: "what do they say sweetheart"

Alice: "They say 'Twilight', 'New Moon', 'Eclipse' and 'Breaking Dawn'"

Emmett: "Why are they named after times of day and moon phase's"

Alice: "I don't know"

Carlisle: "I wonder what its about" He mused

Esme Grabbed the first book and read the back of it aloud

Esme: "About three things i was absolutley positive. First Edward, was a vampire"

Bella: "What. Are these books about me and him"

Esme: "I'm not sure. 'Second, There was apart of him - and i didn't know how dominent that part might be - That thirsted for my blood"

Edward: "I think this first book is about us, love. But im not sure about the rest"

Bella: "OK"

Esme continued: "And Third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him"

Rosalie Alice Esme an Renesme all 'awed' at this

Emmett: "Well looks like it is about eddie and bella"  
>Jasper: "Who wants to read first"<p>

Bella: "I will seeing as it's about me"

Esme: "Ok" esme handed bella the book and she started reading

**"Preface" **Bella read

**"I'd never given much thought to how I would die"**

Edward: "I hope you didn't"

Emmett: "Why are you using past tense"

Edward: "Well the book said 'Thirsted for my blood' so it was in the past"

Renesme: "Daddy do I get to hear how you and mummy met"

Edward: "I think so dear"

Bella: "Would you please stop talking so i can read"

They all murmered 'sorry'

**"Though I had reason enough in the last few months - but even if i had i would not of imagined it like this."**

Emmett: "Like what"

But bella kept reading as if she didn't hear him

**"I stared without breathing across the long room, into the dark eyes of the hunter, and he looked pleasantly back at me.**

All the cullens new when this was and they all shivered

Renesme: "What what happened"

Bella: "You will find out soon dear"

**"Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew if i'd never gone to forks, I wouldn't be facing death now."**

Edward shivered at this

**"But, terrified as i was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the descision. When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end.**

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me."**

Everyone shivered at that again exept renesme

Renesme: "Whats going on" No one answered her

Bella: "Who wants to read next"

Edward: "I will"

She handed him the book


	2. First Sight Part 1

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own twilight it belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

**This chapter has to be put up in parts sorry, I have school coming up again so i'll try and get the second part in ASAP! (Might just be put into 2 parts dunno yet)**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapter 2: First Sight<span>_

"**First Sight" **Edward read

Bella: "I think this is when I first saw you"

Edward: "Me too"

"**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue."**

Rosalie: "Sounds nice"

Bella: "As far as I remember it is"

"**I was wearing my favourite shirt – sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka."**

Alice: "Eeeww, Bella a parka."

Bella: "Hey leave me alone I don't have as good a fashion sense as you"

Alice: "True"

Edward: "Can we just get back to the book now please"

Everyone: "YES!"

Edward: "Thankyou"

"**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United States of America."**

Emmett: "Well duh"

"**It was from this town and it's gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old."**

Esme: "Poor Charlie"

"**It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen"**

Renesme: "I wonder what type of summer that might have been"

Bella: "Wet and cold"

Rosalie: "I would hate to spend my summer vacation going somewhere cold and wet"

Edward: "Ok with that said can we please get back to the book now"

Rosalie: "Fine"

"**That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie had vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead."**

Jasper: "Smart"

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Carlisle went to go answer it.

Carlisle: "Hello Charlie"

Charlie: "Hello Carlisle I hope you don't mind but we received a note that you guys had a few books and we had to read them with you"

Emmett: "We?"

Charlie: "Billy, Sam, Sue and the others had to come to **(the whole wolf pack) **so I hope you don't mind"

Esme: "Of course not Charlie, please come in all of you."

Sam: "I'm not so sure about this"

Bella: "Don't worry Sam everything's all right"

Renesme: "Hey Jake"

Jacob: "Hey Nessie"

Edward: "Can we please just get back to the story now"

Jasper: "Yes please"

Jared: "So what did we miss?"

Alice gave every one a brief summary of what they just read

Paul: "Cool so let's get on with the tory shall we"

They all sat down and Edward started reading

"**It was to Forks that I now exiled myself – an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks"**

Seth: "So why did you come the if you hated it so much"

Bella: "My mum wanted to travel and I didn't so yeah"

Seth: "Oh"

"**I love Phoenix. I loved the sun and the blistering heat. I loved the vigorous sprawling city. "Bella," my mom said to me – the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane "You don't have to do this" My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes."**

Emmett: "I didn't know your mum had childlike eyes"

Bella: "Shut up Emmett she might have childlike eyes but you have a childlike brain"

Jasper, Paul, Jared, Jacob and Edward: "Oh SNAP!"

Emmett just pouted like a 5 year old

"**How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother?"**

Emmett: "Harebrained you say"

Everyone: "SHUTUP!"

"**To fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would be food in the refrigerator"**

Edward could see that Emmett was about to comment so he quickly read on

"**Gas in her car, and someone to call when she got lost, but still… "I **_**want**_** to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now. "Tell Charlie I said Hi" "I will"**

"**I'll see you soon," she insisted "You can come home whenever you want – I'll come right back as soon as you need me"**

Esme: "Aaawww that's so sweet

Bella: "Please everyone stop commenting every 5 seconds"

Edward: "Okay let's continue"

"**But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise. "Don't worry about me," I urged "It'll be great I love you, Mom." She hugged me tightly for a minute, then I got on the plane, and she was gone."**

Emmett: "Well of course she was gone when you went on the plane"

Rosalie hit Emmett on the back of the head

Emmett: "Hey what was that for" he said while rubbing his head

Rosalie: "For interrupting the story, now Edward if you would please continue"

Edward nodded then continued

"**It's a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about."**

Sue: "Why were you worried about that" She asked confused

Bella: "Cause Charlie and I aren't what you call verbose"

Then there was a chorus of oh's

Jasper: "That explains it"  
><strong>"Charlie had really been fairly nice about the whole thing. He seemed genuinely pleased that I was coming to live with him for the first time with any degree of permanence."<strong>

Esme: "Well of course dear you're his daughter"

Charlie: "Yeah, what Esme said**"**

Everyone laughed at that

Edward went back to reading

"**He already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was sure to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose,"**

Bella: "Told you" She said while sticking her tongue out

Everyone laughed

"**And I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision"**

Everyone was confused as to why Charlie was confused.

Esme: "What is he confused about darling."

Bella: "Well you about to find out."

"**Like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks. When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen – just unavoidable."**

Rosalie: "You got that right" She said grumpily

"**I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun"**

Emmett: "You were one crazy human, you know that."

Bella: "And your one crazy vampire, you know that"

Everyone laughed at that including Emmett himself.

"**Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks. My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop"**

Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Jacob and Rosalie: "You got that right"

The others were a bit freaked out at how they all did that in sync.

Carlisle: "Ok back to the story now"


End file.
